


i believe in you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Science
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne memang tak mau punya prasangka buruk apa pun. Tetapi, ucapan Deidara hanya membuatnya semakin berpikir negatif. Yang ia tahu, TNT adalah benda ilegal. Lalu, dari mana Deidara berhasil mendapatkan TNT yang selalu ia banggakan bersama seni itu?





	i believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 16: i believe in you

"Aku mau white lady, ya. Satu."

Rinne masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia duduk sendiri malam ini.

Ia memang meminta Deidara untuk datang, tetapi entah kenapa, ia berharap pria itu tak datang sama sekali. Benaknya berkecamuk hebat sejak Deidara menjelaskan seninya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia terus-menerus memikirkan definisi seni yang Deidara banggakan itu.

Seni adalah ledakan.

Tidak. Otaknya tak akan penuh dengan satu topik kalau saja apa yang Deidara maksud sebagai ledakan hanyalah kata kiasan belaka. Namun, pria itu benar-benar menyebut ledakan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

_"Bila kau meletakkan TNT di dalam sini, maka kau bisa meledakkannya, dan akan menjadi seni yang sangat sempurna!"_

Rangkaian kalimat tersebutlah yang berputar di dalam kepala wanita itu tanpa henti.

Dari mana Deidara bisa mendapatkan TNT?

Ia memang tak paham dengan bahan-bahan seperti itu. Tetapi, ia cukup paham bahwa TNT merupakan bahan peledak tingkat tinggi yang tak mungkin bisa didapat sembarangan. Dan Deidara menyebut bahan peledak tersebut seringan angin; seolah TNT adalah benda yang bisa kaudapatkan di toko-toko terdekat.

Ia tak mau berprasangka buruk, namun pikirannya justru melayang ke mana Deidara meledakkan miniatur seninya. Maksudnya, TNT sendiri ilegal, 'kan? Bagaimana caranya pria pirang itu meledakkan bahan peledak tanpa ada yang tahu?

Atas dasar benak yang carut-marut, ia meminta Deidara untuk datang lagi hari ini.

Ia harus menanyakan langsung semuanya, apa pun yang terjadi. Persetan dengan privasi, ia hanya ingin tahu dari mana Deidara mendapatkan TNT.

Rinne ternyata tak perlu menunggu penasaran menggerogoti lebih lama ketika ia dengar suara familiar mendekatinya.

"Dry martini satu. Ganti gin dengan vodka. Tambahkan sedikit es, hm."

Deidara tiba di sebelahnya dengan mantel gelap tersampir di bahu kanan, iris langit yang menatap dengan penuh afeksi nyata, serta senyum miring yang begitu menawan.

"H-Hai, Deidara." Ia terbata sedikit, ada kecanggungan merayapi diri setelah melihat orang yang baru saja memenuhi tiap-tiap sudut otaknya, menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Deidara duduk di sisi Rinne setelah menggeser kursi seperti biasa. Ia meletakkan mantelnya di atas meja, tak jauh dari tempatnya bertopang siku.

Iris langit pria itu memberi tatap bingung. "Hei, kau seperti habis melihat hantu. Kau gugup hanya karena bertemu denganku, hm?"

Rinne tersentak. "T-Tidak, bukan begitu, Deidara." Ia tergagap, mencoba membantah ujaran si pria pirang. Manik beningnya masih menghindari kontak mata. "Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

Sepertinya, _to the point_ akan lebih bagus daripada berbasa-basi lagi.

Deidara mengernyit. "Tanyakan saja."

Rinne sedikit terkejut. Deidara tidak bersikap sok misterius seperti sebelumnya tiap kali ia ingin bertanya kepada pria itu. Ia sempat berpikir ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menanyakan hal lain, kalau saja ia tak ingat dengan perkara TNT.

"Kaubilang, senimu adalah ledakan."

Deidara masih mengerutkan dahi. " _Yeah_. Lalu?"

"Kau juga mengatakan bila naga yang kemarin ditambahkan dengan TNT, akan menghasilkan ledakan yang membuat senimu semakin sempurna."

Iris langit Deidara memercik dengan kilat tertarik. "Wow. Kau memahaminya dengan sangat baik, hm."

"Jadi ...," bibir Rinne bergetar penuh keraguan. "... Dari mana kaudapatkan TNT tersebut?"

Tak sampai satu detik, Deidara menyeringai lebar. "Oh, kau penasaran dengan TNT-nya, hm?"

Rinne segera buang muka. Ia kira, Deidara akan diam beberapa saat, atau mungkin terbata dalam menjawab hal tersebut. Tetapi ternyata, perkiraaannya salah besar.

Deidara menyesap martini dingin. "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"... Hah?" Wanita itu berbalik secepat kilat. Ia tak menduga sedikit pun dengan jawaban Deidara yang satu ini. "B-Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Ia mengujar dengan nada kering, benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Sebab, yang ia tahu, TNT itu ilegal.

Deidara menaikkan alis. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Rinne mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Jelaskan!"

Satu seringai terpeta rapi di wajah Deidara. "Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan dengan senang hati." Ia meletakkan gelas martini. "Kautahu apa itu TNT?"

"Bahan peledak, 'kan?" Rinne memiringkan kepalanya.

Deidara diam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Kuasumsikan saja kau tidak tahu, hm. TNT adalah trinitrotoluena—"

"Tri ... apa?" Mata bening Rinne menyorot Deidara dengan tatap paling bingung yang pernah ia keluarkan.

"Tri-nitro-toluena." Deidara merepetisi dengan seringai kecil, namun cukup pongah.

"... O-Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Aku membuat nitronya terlebih dahulu. Kautahu, hasil reaksi antara 1 mol gas nitrogen dan 2 mol gas oksigen akan menghasilkan nitrogen dioksida. Kemudian, kau harus mereaksikan nitrogen dioksida ini dengan unsur lain untuk mendapatkan satu senyawa baru yang di dalamnya terdapat gugus nitro; dalam hal ini, adalah asam nitrat." Deidara meneguk dry martini lagi.

Rinne terus memperhatikan sembari mencoba mengusir rasa pusing mendengarkan eksplanasi yang sama sekali baru di telinganya.

"Ketika kau membuat TNT, kau harus melakukan tiga kali proses nitrasi. Pertama, toluena dinitrasi dengan campuran asam nitrat dan asam sulfat hingga menghasilkan MNT."

"MNT?"

"Ulang proses tersebut sebanyak tiga kali hingga menghasilkan TNT. Jangan lupa pisahkan zat pengotor lebih dulu sebelum dinitrasi kembali. Bila diurutkan, akan menjadi MNT, DNT, lalu TNT."

Wanita itu manyun, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Deidara menyeringai. "Mono-nitro-toluena, di-nitro-toluena, dan tri-nitro-toluena."

Rinne menenggak habis white lady dalam dua detik. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dengan seluruh penjelasan TNT Deidara. Ia mulai merasa menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut. Seharusnya, ia memang tak usah berprasangka buruk sama sekali.

Tawa Deidara mengudara setelahnya. "Kenapa? Kau berpikir bahwa TNT itu ilegal dan curiga aku bisa mendapatkannya dari mana, begitu?" Iris langitnya menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam.

Ia terenyak; napasnya terhenti sejenak. Ia tak menyangka Deidara bisa membacanya sejelas itu.

"T-Tidak, kok—"

"Omong-omong, aku punya laboratorium pribadi." Deidara tersenyum angkuh.

Dan Rinne tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi. Ia mulai mengulum senyum simpul setelahnya.

Ia percaya, pada ujar-ujar yang Deidara berikan.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
